


Parted by Death

by echodragon137



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Ovarian Cancer, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodragon137/pseuds/echodragon137
Summary: What would happen if Gomez lost Morticia to cancer? Could he survive it?Songfic based on The Hound + The Fox's song "Rot Next to You"
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 14





	Parted by Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rot Next to You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743901) by The Hound + The Fox. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Addams Family or the song, "Rot Next to You". Everything belongs to the creators of the Addams Family and The Hound + The Fox. Lyrics used by permission of the artist. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Suicide
> 
> A/N: I absolutely fell in love with the song, "Rot Next to You" when it was released last year. While listening to it recently, the idea for this one-shot hit me and I just knew I had to write it. Having struggled with depression myself, it was extremely hard to write, but it just felt right. This is also my first attempt at a songfic.

_I see you like_

_A night with a full moon_

_I feel you like a flame_

The day he’d met Morticia Frump was one which he’d never forget. Prior to his sudden foray into marriage, Gomez had never had any real interest in women. But seeing her captivating beauty, he was completely enraptured by her.

_You cast a spell on me_

_I like how you make me weak_

_I play you like a game_

When she spoke French, he was always immediately drawn to her, like a moth to flame. He was under her spell, and wouldn’t have had it any other way. While she could have used that power she held over him, they were still equal partners in life together. Morticia and Gomez. Gomez and Morticia. It was obvious to everyone who knew them that they were destined to be together.

_I hope when I die_

_You'll barely survive it_

_And I'll rot next to you_

They relied on each other. Day and night, they needed each other. While their life was not what many would consider ‘normal,’ Gomez couldn’t imagine his life without his dark angel by his side. To live without her, only that would be torture. The times they were apart, as few as they were, were absolute torture for him.

_I hope that our life_

_Feels so good you don't mind_

_When I rot next to you_

They had spoken of death many times, of course, over the course of their marriage. However, they’d believed that they would die together, perhaps even in each other’s arms. Dreamed of it, even. But not like this.

_I'll haunt you like_

_A soul cursed to shadow your life_

_And I'll reach you like rain_

She had succumbed to the cancer so quickly. The doctors said that it had been in her body for quite some time and she only had a few weeks to a month to live. The fact that the same part of her body which had given them their wonderful children was taking her away from him… It killed him.

_You put a hex on me_

_You know I bore easily_

_And I don't mind the pain_

Seeing her quick descent as the cancer ravaged her body was painful to watch. He tried to be by her side every second he could. The children were taking it hard, but nowhere near as hard as he was. The pain she was experiencing was evident, but she’d tried to hide it as best she could. Mama and Fester had stepped in to help care for the children more than they normally had, giving Gomez more of a chance to spend time with his beloved.

_I hope when I die_

_You'll barely survive it_

_And I'll rot next to you_

Morticia tried to put on a brave face, especially for the children. Gomez had always suspected his wife was stronger than him. The last hours before she left him were the hardest. The children were at school, so they didn’t have to witness it. At least he was thankful for that. That morning he hadn’t left her side once. In fact, he was literally pressed to her side in the bed, his arms wrapped around her, as if trying to keep her with him by sheer force of will. They’d spent the morning sharing whispered words of love and reassurance. Even in the end, Morticia was trying to give him strength. Strength she didn’t have to give.

_I hope that our life_

_Feels so good you don't mind_

_When I rot next to you_

He’d felt the exact moment she slipped away from him. Her grip on his hand had loosened, and his heart shattered. The howl of pain that erupted from his throat, was nearly enough to wake the dead. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to save her. Mama, Fester, and Lurch had known immediately that it meant she was gone, and gave him space to grieve the loss of his love.

_My darling, what a dreary dreadful night_

_My love, your words cut through me like a knife_

Gomez was literally on autopilot through the funeral and burial. He was in so much pain, he was numb. His heart was broken and there was no way to repair it. It had literally taken Lurch holding him in place to keep him from throwing himself down into the grave after her. Now, a week later, the dirt had started to settle and the family started to move on, at least the best they could. Gomez knew he never could. Every evening found him out at her grave, longing to be with her. To hold her. To kiss her. To hear her voice. He’d thought long and hard about it. There was no other answer. The children would be okay. They had Mama and Fester. The tears silently poured from his eyes as he took a deep breath.

_When I’m six feet below your feet_

_I’ll wait for you, my sweet_

“I’m coming, Tish…” he whispered, as he pulled the trigger.

_  
I’ll wait for you, my sweet_


End file.
